This proposal is a request for AHRQ support for the 12th annual conference of the HMO Research Network (HMORN) to be held May 1-3, 2006 in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Founded in 1994, the HMORN is a consortium of 14 nationally recognized research centers based in integrated health care delivery systems that focus on conducting non-proprietary clinical, epidemiologic and health services research. Integrated delivery systems provide the optimal mix of population base, electronic medical and financial databases, and longitudinal observation capabilities for health care research. The mission of the Network is to use its collective scientific capabilities to integrate research and practice for the improvement of health and health care among diverse populations. The HMORN annual conference is closely aligned with AHRQ's mission to improve the quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care. The meeting combines several of the conference types designated for potential AHRQ conference support: the focus of the meeting will be on issues in the delivery of health services and the aligned research agenda. Additionally, design and methodology are a core interest usually reflected in both platform presentations and poster sessions. This year's conference will also include a track for investigators new to the HMORN to enhance their ability to develop health services proposals and manuscripts. The aims of the HMORN annual conference are to: provide a forum for HMORN researchers, representatives of funding agencies, and our academic partners to discuss methods and disseminate research findings from studies using the diverse patient populations and integrated delivery systems of the participating organizations; create opportunities for participants to develop collaborative multi-site research projects; enhance the ability of the research centers participating in the HMORN to respond to national goals to raise the effectiveness, efficacy and overall quality of health care delivery systems, and to contribute to national research agendas and funding priorities; and establish new didactic tracks for (a) research administrators and (b) young investigators and those